


Fool of hearts

by LunacyCorbanKingsley



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassination, Biographical poetry, Character Death, Character Study, Cicero Being Cicero (Elder Scrolls), Cicero is best boy, Cicero is loyal, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Gen, Hallucinations, I Don't Even Know, I swear, Is that a thing, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Poetry, Sithis - Freeform, The Night Mother (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Traditions, dead jester, it's not as bad as it sounds, tenets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunacyCorbanKingsley/pseuds/LunacyCorbanKingsley
Summary: The life of a jester, from his days as an assassin to his death, who stayed loyal to his beloved Mother.
Relationships: Cicero & Listener (Elder Scrolls), Cicero & Sithis (Elder Scrolls), Cicero & The Night Mother (Elder Scrolls), Listener & The Night Mother (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fool of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem I wrote about Cicero's life because I love that funky jester and apparently poetry is how i show my love.  
> For the record my first language isn't english so if there is something weird with the rythm or the flow we'll just blame it on that, aight?   
> I hope you enjoy it though

_**FOOL OF HEARTS** _

  
  


The unholy sanctuary destroyed

All of his family sent to the void

His brothers to their father’s side returned

Their souls in the void and their bodies burned

A new home found for a new beginning

Welcomed by his new brothers all grinning

Killing in the name of the Dread-Father

Together for the love of their mother

A tempting dark proposal soon was made

But the Keeper will need to still his blade

For his days as a Taker reached their end

The unholy matron he needs to tend

And a last contract was his parting gift

A final soul freed and his blade was swift

As merry in death as he was in life

A laughing jester ended by a knife

****

An honour it was to be the Keeper

Though he had to let go of the reaper

To put down his blade to care for the crone

No list’ner is named the silence will moan

And with time passing the silence is filled

By a laugh voiced by the jester he killed

Mirth inside his mind from beyond the veil

Deafening laughter covering his wail

But soon he crawls through the silence again

Though he used to welcome this gift back then

When he thought it a gift from Lady Death

Then he begged for her voice with every breath

The laughter drowns him and he cannot think

Fusing and drowning he feels his mind shrink

The laugh becomes him he becomes the laugh

He’s now the jester that he cut in half

****

The halcyon days could not last forever

But they won't touch the night mother ever

For it is the duty of the keeper

Not to let them defile her crypt deeper

All fell a sole sanctuary remains

And it is where he must bring her remains

Despite them not following the Old Ways

For their souls to the Dread-Father he prays

But these brothers are not his family

For they keep committing a blasphemy

Besmirching his sweet mother and her way

On his old blade he swears he’ll make them pay

Ultimately his mother has spoken

After so long the silence was broken

A listener appointed at long last

The Binding Words with the silence contrast

****

New beginning for the children of dread

For at long last the unworthy are dead

The matron speaking thousands are falling

And more than ever the void enthralling

But his dance ended in a silver shine

The blade he left on his throat draws a line

And as the jester dies his smile turns snide

Finally called back to his father’s side

And now he is surrounded by the void

Dark and cold empty, he is overjoyed

His sweet mother he can finally hear

After all these years of waiting in fear

And now the keeper may finally rest

With the Dread-Father’s void he coalesced

In his mother's embrace he falls in parts

For the final rest of the Fool of Hearts


End file.
